


My Present

by yandere4yoosung



Series: Christmas Fics [1]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Christmas, Christmas Eve, Comfort, Cute, Gay, Holiday, Homesick, M/M, No Hetero, Voltron, could have potential triggers, klance, lowkey suicidal thoughts, sad lancey lance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-24
Packaged: 2019-02-20 04:02:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13138671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yandere4yoosung/pseuds/yandere4yoosung
Summary: Keith returns to the Castle of Lions after being away with the Blade of Marmora. It’s Christmas eve, and Lance is going through a lot of insecurities in his mind. And they both have hella feelings so yuh merry quiznak.MERRY CHRISTMAS 2K18 !!!





	1. Feelings Amidst

It was Christmas eve and Lance found himself bored. Most of the Voltron crew found themselves wasted on whatever concoction Hunk and Coran created.

 

Lance only sipped his drink sparingly, while there was Allura and Pidge who downed their cups. It hit Pidge pretty quickly; within a few minutes after the first cup, they started talking in some science language only Matt and Hunk could understand.

 

Shiro decided to take them to their room, and then to "hit the space hay" shortly after.

 

Matt and Hunk were pretty intoxicated by this point. They kept on trying to come up with ideas for space drive through restaurants. They eventually left along with Coran and a drunk Allura that was curious what "french fries" were.

 

This left Lance and Keith, surrounded by ripped up wrapping paper and a monitor with a video of a fireplace playing.

 

Gathering his presents, Lance yawned and said,

"Welp, I'm going to go to sleep, Mullet. Merry Christmas Eve."

 

Keith felt his heart sink a little bit, and replied with,

"Yeah, I probably should too. It's getting pretty late."

 

They headed back into the hallway after shutting off all the lights in the main living area they were just in.

The hallway with the paladin suites was completely silent. The two boys stepped in front of their doors and Lance whispered to Keith,

"Goodnight. Sleep well."

 

Keith opened his mouth to reply, but Lance just headed into his room, looking tearful.

"Sweet dreams, Lance." Keith muttered out, too late for him to hear.

 

Keith turned into his own suite, and shut the door behind him.

 

In Lance's room, he had completely broken down- his face filled with tears and sorrow. He hadn't been home in ages. He missed his family. He missed his friends. He even missed the Galaxy Garrison, for fucks sake.

But most of all, he missed Keith being with him really often, like before he joined the Blades of Marmora. Before he left Voltron. Before he left him.

Ever since their controversial bonding moment, Lance has had a soft spot for Keith, and made fun of him as his way to show it. Lance loved the boy's soft raven hair, pale bright skin, punk kid attitude, and those luxurious lips.

If he admitted it, he never actually hated him. He seemed to unconscious have an uncontrollable desire to be with him.

His false ego was committed to denying it, but Lance truly knew, deep down, how he felt.

He wanted to spend so much time with Keith; going on dates, surviving missions, kicking Zarkon's ass... you name it. Keith made him feel joy, and longing for a return to Earth.

 

He felt like he was his home away from home.

 

He felt the tears roll down his cheeks and let out more emotion into his pillow. If only he could share this feeling with someone, it felt as if the void of his heart was eternal. Was it too much of him to want someone to talk to? To rant with? To cry with?

 

Thoughts of guilt and insecurity filled the room like smoke. It filled his lungs and resonated within him, all the self hatred, and of feeling of being a failure.

 

Maybe Voltron just thought of him as a liability, maybe, for Christmas, he should just jump into the cold space and end his burden to them.

 

He bit the inside of his cheek as dark plans spiraled in his mind. He wished he wouldn’t think this deeply, but here he was. Making himself suffer. For what?

—

In Keith’s room, a fiery passion burned like a galactic incense stick. His thoughts ran wild, his heart pounded.

He was so happy he was back from the Blade, he had felt so lonely. He missed his friends, his closest thing to a home.

 

Most of all, seeing Lance’s pretty face added a touch of rose to his cheeks.

 

He had missed him so much, ever since the “forgotten” bonding moment. He missed his smile, his ocean blue eyes, his jokes, his laugh, even the fact that he had the little rivalry with him.

 

He knew the feelings he felt before he left, which, was mostly why he left. It hurt to see him everyday, so perfect, so beautiful. Something he could never have. Like a forbidden flower, shining in the multiple sunsets.

Now that he’s returned, the emotions did too, but with a different flavor. A sweeter, more hopeful flavor. Like the taste of a warm, chai tea after working all day in the cold.

 

But he was also frightened in the mix of excitement. He was constantly terrified of losing them. Especially while he was gone.

 

He got up from his bed, and put down the book Pidge bought him from the space mall. It was about an alien creature who has to survive in a world of monsters, who had similar descriptions as humans would.

 

He walked up to his mirror and sighed as his eyes met his own.

 

His hair was a bit messy, and a bit longer from his time with the Blade. He pulled out a simple metallic comb from his drawer, getting out all the knots. He then proceeded to take the top portion of his hair and tied it up in the back.

 

He let out another sigh when he finished, and laid on his bed, face down.

 

He felt the world around him numb out after a few minutes of silence, and enjoyed the peace of it all. Between constantly fighting and then finally reuniting with the very talkative team Voltron of his, the silence felt like a nurturing light to the darkness of his mind.

 

His precious quiet was interrupted as he heard crying noises from a different suite.

He sat up in bed, heard the noises again, and then actually stood up.

 

Who could be crying on Christmas eve?

 

He opened his door and went quietly to the room carrying the sound. He offered a light knock on the door, which where then followed by footsteps.

 

Lance opened the door, eyes red and hair sticking up a bit.

 

“What do you want, Keith??” he said in a grumpy tone of voice.

“I-I just wanted to know if you were okay.”

Lance’s face softened a bit at the concern, but hardened once again.

“Why would you care??!”

“Because, I do!! How am I supposed to respond to that??”

A look of guilt made its way to Lance’s face, followed with an apology.

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to come off like that.” Lance whispered.

“It’s okay. I didn’t mean to make you feel guilty.”

After a brief moment of silence, Keith followed with,

“Do you want to talk about what’s wrong?”

“...Yeah.”


	2. Vulnerability

The two paladins walked into Lance’s room and sat down on his bed. Once Lance was seated, Keith noticed a soft blanket upon Lance’s bed. He proceeded to wrap it around the sobbing Lance, who looked up, a mild blush forming over his cheeks.

“So..” Keith started, “what’s been bothering you?”

Lance let out an emotional sigh, and softly spoke out, “I just feel like I’ll never be good enough for the team. I’m scared I will never see my family again and I’ve just never felt so alone.” His voice began to lose its integrity as he went on, “I hate myself, Keith. Yeah, I know, I’m supposed to be the self-confident goofball but honestly, I feel like a waste of life.”

Keith wrapped his arms around Lance and let him sob into his t-shirt, allowing himself to feel the vulnerability of his friend. As Lance continued to cry, Keith raised a gloved hand and stroked his hair, in an attempt at comfort.

“Lance, no one is expecting you to be this perfect hero. Hell, sometimes I feel people expect it out of me but they don’t see all the suffering I actually experience,” Keith whispered, his voice cracking at the seams. Lance’s crying slowed, and he retracted from the hug to make eye contact with the now vulnerable Keith. “-and we WILL get back to Earth. One way or another. I promise you that.”

Keith then proceeded to wipe the tears from Lance’s eyes and to pull his hair behind his ear. Lance gave a light smile, and let himself sink into the warmth of Keith’s hand on his cheek.

“Thank you for talking with me,” Lance whispered, “it means a lot.”

They remained in the soft purity of the eye contact for longer than friends would normally do so, and then that purity was interrupted with Keith asking, “Do you want to go make some hot tea right now? It might help you calm down a bit.”

“Alright.” replied Lance.


	3. Indulgence

After the two boys returned from the kitchen with warm tea cups in their hands, they once again sat upon Lance’s bed.

Keith watched as Lance took a sip, enjoying the hot liquid in his mouth, and smiling as he gulped. A reddish hue brushed over Keith’s face as Lance noticed he was watching him.

The cuban left out a sweet chuckle in response, forcing Keith’s eyes to dim and his mouth to curve into a adored smile.

“Hey, Keith, uh I have a personal question.”

“Ask away.”

“Well, we all know that they call me ‘lover boy’, and I do really like a lot of girls. The thing is, I like guys too.”

Keith felt his chest beat as those words came out of Lance’s mouth.

“Don’t worry, Lance. You’re not alone in how you feel. For example, Shiro had to leave his ex boyfriend when he departed from the Kerberos mission.”

Lance looked shock at Keith’s statement and replied,

“Shiro is gay?? Wow, I must be dumb because I really thought he was gonna have a thing with Allura.”

“Honestly, I thought you were going to have a ‘thing’ with Allura, a-and I kinda got worried.”

Lance’s heart sunk.

“Oh, I didn’t know you had feelings for her. Uh-h I can back off if you need me to-“

Keith cut Lance off and said, “No, no. I don’t have a thing for Allura. I mean, she’s beautiful and intelligent and all but, she’s just not my type.”

A wave of confusion and mild hope crashed through the cuban’s mind.

“Well then, what’s your type?”

Keith felt his face go as red as his armor as he looked at Lance directly in those ocean eyes and said,

“I think I’ve got a thing for our sharpshooter.”

Lance’s heart raced as the words flowed out of Keith’s mouth like sweet, decadent poetry.

A tan hand caressed the side of Keith’s neck and pulled his lips upon his own.

Keith’s lips tasted like cherry chapstick, like sweet burning passion.

Keith pulled away from the kiss only to whisper into the warm lamp-lit room,

“You are my present, Lance.”

“No refunds on this one, beautiful.”


End file.
